Lorde Ribs
by Angel White Rabbit Summers
Summary: For many years Kelly has seen everyone around her evolve to new and better things, while she feels herself in the same position for many years.


_April 1, 2014_

It was almost 9 pm in ST Louis the moon was rising bright as always with its stars appearing above the sky. Barbara was sitting on a park bench seeing a ocean view as the waves splashed across the wood docks._ Maybe I should go to the party_ she said to herself referring to Randy's birthday party. Half of her wanted go but the other half felt like her friendship with Randal was drifting part.

_Is this my life posing in front of a camera month after month year after year, sometimes in a bikini other times without a bra? _thought to herself.

_Always doing the same routine were ever I am weather its in wrestling or modeling. I feel like I need something more._ she said to herself looking down at her hands.

"Hey Barb." she heard someone say next to her. She felt his presence growing strong by the second she turned her head finding the grown birthday boy himself.

"Oh hey Randal" she said with her head down.

"Whats with the long face?" he said with concern.

"Do you ever feel like sometimes your always doing the same thing, your life getting boring?" she said in a soft tone but getting a laughter out of Randal.

"Barb I'm a WWE Superstar one of the main ones. I'm traveling all over the world on a daily basis and right now I should be going back to spend the night with my new girl friend." he said still chuckling.

"Never mind I knew you wouldn't understand." she said trying to get up but was stopped when Randal gently grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, hey. Whats wrong you've been acting weird Barb."

"I don't know I feel you and everyone else will move onto bigger better things. I mean look at us your the first WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Maryse and Mike are hitched so is TJ and Nattie, and soon Brie and AJ will be married. You even managed to still move on with your career even after your divorce and look at me Randy I'm were I am since I was 18 years old in front of the camera naked."

"Okay so were changing that doesn't mean were all gonna separate we may be busy with our lives but will always find time for each other nothing is gonna ruin our friendship." he said with his hand still on her wrist.

"Randy look at you then look at me do we look like 2 friends at the park no, we look like two people who happen to be friends a long time ago but are strangers to each other now. Everyone has have or found there special some one while I'm stuck with my slut image, even you Randy. I guess things come naturally to you from championships to relationships."

"_Special someone..."_ he mumbled to himself feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Barb life's not suppose to be easy you can't expect things to go your way."

"But that's the thing, things never went my way **ever**. Even from reigning as Divas Champion there was always someone saying or wishing for someone to take my title, and if not there was gossip about who was in my hotel room and almost no one defending me. There were times I didn't want to show my face, other times I couldn't bare to see myself in the mirror." she said with her head down.

"Barb is this about what I said in 2011. I told you it was uncalled for and I was joking around."

"Yeah well its not fun being the center of jokes, its not fun when people say'look up the word slut and you'll fine a picture of Kelly Kelly'". she couldn't hold back her tears any longer her eyes were filled with the sad tears ruining her mascara."Sometimes I wished didn't walk into the company, sometimes I wish I didn't say yes to the company's offer, sometimes I feel like their right I should have just done porn since that's what everyone sees me."

Randal was getting really irritated of Barbara new sudden attitude one of the many traits of hers he adored was how she was that last one to give up but now she was acting completely opposite. "**YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU SEE YOU HAVE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU NEED YOU, EVEN IF THEY DON'T SHOW IT**" he said shouting shedding a small tear as well. "**LOOK AT THIS"**he said pulling out his phone showing a picture to the small brunette.**  
**

It was Barbara with two little girls Barb on one side and the two girls on the other. they were holding a collage of pictures of her in her ring gear from when she first came into the ring to her holding the Divas Title. The picture was from the social media Twitter, the writing said 'When I grow up I wanna be just like her.'

"** THIS WAS ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT BASHED ME IN 2011 ABOUT YOU, SHE WENT ON ABOUT HOW I SHOULD BE DISGRACED OF MYSELF FOR WHAT I SAID THOSE THINGS ABOUT YOU, AND HOW SHE ONLY WANTS TO BE A WRESTLER LIKE YOU." **he said with another tear from his eye.

"What's your point Randal..."

**"My point is some of the future of wrestlers could have been inspired from you idiot!"**

"Well maybe they could change their mind when they reach that certain age when its not about being pretty!"

**"YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU SEE MOST OF THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN BEFORE YOUR EYES IS BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT INTRODUCED MARYSE TO MIKE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. YOUR THE ONE WHO HELPED ME THE MOST TO GET OVER SAM! AND YOUR FUCKING SPECIAL SOMEONE IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" **he said with his eyes widen of the last part causing his cheek to heat up also happening to Barb. There was silence between the two both of the avoiding eye contact.

"It doesn't matter now Randy your with Kim anyway and I'm not gonna get in the way of your happiness." she said with her head still down.

"But what if my happiness involves you the most." he told her.

"It never did in the first place Randy and it never will. Now please let go of me." she said referring to him still gripping on her wrist.

"Fine..." he said letting go of her.

* * *

April 2, 2014

Randal was packing heavily since he was gonna me on the road for a while more then he expected. "Are you almost done Randal." Marie said walking in their room.

"Yeah babe just gotta pack a few more things and I'm off." he said giving a small smile.

"Do you need any help?" she asked happily.

"No don't worry I got it."

"Are you sure cause you look like you still have a few missing shirts and-"

"I said I got it!" he said in a anger and loud tone causing her to back up.

"Sorry about that I'm just a little on edge. Over something last night."

"Its okay I guess Mike is waiting down stairs you should hurry up."

* * *

"Randal bro whats wrong you been starring outside the car window for almost 2 hours?" Mike said in the driver seat.

"Nothing really has Maryse seen or heard anything from Barbara?" he asked adjusting his head to him.

"No Barb has been acting weird since January, you know how it is sometimes girls over react when they get one year old, seriously when I gave Maryse a cake that said 'Happy 31 Birthday she strangled me alive enough for me to faint, at first I thought that was a new kinky sex move she wanted to do to me." Mike said laughing

"Your all kinds of insane man." he said.

"Look just call Barbara and see if she's okay." he said handing him his phone. Randal slowly scrolled down the lists of contacts finding her name. He pressed it and adjusted the phone to his ear, but sadly went straight to voice mail. _"Hey its Barbara you reached my voice mail please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you." _

"Hey Barb I know you don't want to speak to me or hear me at all but I just wanted to know if your okay, please call back." he said after the beep.

* * *

Barbara was boarding the plain to Long Island one of the most quietness places known she thought maybe there was a chance no one could know about her there and it was a better chance for her to disappear from the social media, a chance to disappear to hear the quiet tone to find out what she really wants to do in her life. She was sitting at the front of the plane in a seat near the window.

"Hey aren't you that blond shell Diva Kelly Kelly?" A woman said next to her who was in a CM Punk shirt.

"I never heard of her in my life." she said flashing a small smile.

* * *

**Review!**

**I was inspired by the song Lorde Ribs!**


End file.
